Will You Marry Me?
by blackxxcat013
Summary: Fuji contemplates marriage and proposes to Echizen on the spot. The latter sputters and responds. Set a year after and is a side story to 'Waiting'. Warning: boys' love.


It was one of the happiest days of his life. He was wearing a black suit and a navy blue tie. One of the most important people in his life sat a couple of tables away, dressed in her elegant white wedding dress. Her arm was hooked on her husband's and she sported the biggest grin Fuji had ever seen on her face.

It was a shame that he couldn't share the happiness he felt with the love of his life.

_Ah well_. I was time to capture the moment for later.

* * *

Five years later, Fuji Syuusuke, now twenty-six years old and upcoming photographer, sat at his dining table and flipped through old photos he took to add to his portfolio.

He smiled as he remembered the events of his elder sister's wedding five years ago. He was twenty-one years old and a second year student at a local university then._ It felt like just yesterday_. He noted his sister's smile and how she seemed to glow that whole day. She and her husband looked as if they were in their own little world. They were happy together and they belonged together. _The perfect couple._

Just then, Echizen Ryoma - now twenty-two years old, professional tennis player and Fuji's lover - walked into the kitchen dining room in his pyjama bottoms. He paid no attention to Fuji and went straight to the fridge to grab a glass of milk.

Fuji, of course, didn't miss the entrance. He smiled to himself as he watched his lover drink and a thought popped into his head.

"Ne, Ryoma," he called. His lover quirked a brow in response. "Will you marry me?"

Milk spewed out of his lover's mouth and he grinned innocently as he watched Echizen cough and sputter. _Ah, his whole face turned red._

"W-what?!" Echizen finally managed to ask after he recovered, bracing himself against the counter behind him. His legs felt weak all of a sudden.

"Will you marry me?"

"N-no. I heard you fine. But... What?" the younger one stepped closer to Fuji with every word before he pulled a chair in front of his lover. He searched the older man's face - for what, he wasn't sure - before he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms above his chest. "Why? What's gotten into you?"

"Well, why not?" Fuji simply answered. The grin started to slip off his face. "We've been seeing each other for a year. We've been living together at the same time . We've technically confessed our love for each other eleven years ago. Once the tournaments start you'll be busy, and I will be too. What's wrong with stepping up our relationship and tying you to me permanently?"

A pause.

"I love you Ryoma, and I want to be with you forever. Is that so wrong?" Fuji's smile had gone and his eyes were open.

"N-no, it isn't. But don't you think we're going too fast?" A swallow. "We only, technically, started going out last year and even though we confessed eleven years ago, we were never together. I - I understand where you're coming from. I want to be together with you for a long time too. I swear. A - and I love you too. Just - ugh -" he ran a hand through his hair and enveloped of Fuji's hands with his.

They stared at each other for a while. Echizen searching, Fuji waiting.

A sigh.

"Syuusuke I love you, but I don't think either of us are ready for that step," he looked away as he scratched at the nape of his head with his free hand. "I would like to do that. Probably. Just not now." He caressed the back of Fuji's hand with his thumb.

Another pause.

"Besides, if Tezuka-buchou comes back and you decide that you like him more after all, I would probably let you go."

Fuji couldn't suppress his gasp.

"I'm not kidding. If you feel, at that time, that you love him more, I'll let you go," hazel eyes met cerulean blue, a sad smile on the younger man's face. "Heh, I'll probably die," a squeeze to his lover's hand. "But I'll do whatever it takes to make you ha-"

Echizen's eyes grew wide. His sentence was cut short as Fuji's lips met his.

The kiss was short, soft and loving. And yet, Fuji made sure his feelings were communicated.

"Since when did you think this way huh?" the older man asked before he playfully shoved his lover's chest. He got up from the dining chair and ran to the kitchen counter, earning a raised brow from Echizen.

"I take it back," Fuji stated. "Like you said, we aren't ready yet. You don't know enough about me."

"Wha-" Echizen rose sharply from his seat.

"If you did," the older one walked to his lover. "You would know that it isn't Tezuka who would make me happy."

He placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips and his arms around the Echizen's waist.

"You would," Fuji whispered as he leaned in for another kiss._ Longer._ **_More._**

"I take it back," Echizen sighed as they broke apart.

It was Fuji's turn to raise a brow. "Hm?"

"Let's go find a ring."

"What for?"

"Well, I can't just accept such a half-assed proposal from my lover now, could I?"

The older male only chuckled in reply.

"That's what I thought," Echizen smiled before enveloping Fuji into an embrace, taking in his warmth and his scent._ Sigh_. "I love you, Syuusuke."

Arms circled tighter around his waist.

"I love you, Ryoma."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, everyone. It's been awhile since I've uploaded anything on this site. I've recently finished a year of university and, MAN, I hardly had time to write anything at all! A lot of times, I just had this giant block and other times, I was too tired to do anything. I find that I'm really liking this 'ten years after' idea, what with 'Waitng' and 'Second Chances' (which I still have to update). It's a fun way to explore a character and kind of expand on what I imagine they would be like ten years after the end of Prince of Tennis or, at least, after the Nationals and the third years graduate from junior high. I didn't actually think I would add anything more to Fuji and Ryoma's side of this ten years after thing. But here it is. I had the idea and it was just begging to be written. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading~ I hope you liked it~**

**Blackxxcat013**


End file.
